Dust of Snow
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: Dust of Snow is a jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week. Six months have passed when we catch up with Jon and Dany from my previous story "White as Snow". Things will get interesting at Robb's summer wedding. I highly recommend reading White as Snow. **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**


**Title:** Dust of Snow

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Summary:** _Dust of Snow_ is a jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week. I selected the Prompt Day 4 - - Feb. 17: Public Sex! Six months have passed when we catch up with Jon and Dany from my previous story "White as Snow". Things will get interesting at Robb's summer wedding. I highly recommend reading White as Snow first (4 chapters long). _The four chapters of White as Snow is located in my master story: Jonerys One-Shots & Short Stories_

 _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**_

 **Chapter Summary:** _First part of this one-shot is a series of excerpts from the very end of the White as Snow story. The new story will begin at the summer wedding of Jon's brother to Talisa. Jon and Dany have both recently graduated from undergrad and are 22 years old. Although they became a romantic couple during the previous winter break, they have kept it a secret from many people in order for Dany's father and Jon's stepmother not to find out._

 _ **Poem: Dust of Snow**_

 _The way a crow_  
 _Shook down on me_  
 _The dust of snow_  
 _From a hemlock tree_

 _Has given my heart_  
 _A change of mood_  
 _And saved some part_  
 _Of a day I had rued._

 _\- Robert Frost_

 **RECAP OF WHERE WHITE AS SNOW ENDED (Part IV)** **:** _Jon and Daenerys were 22 years old, and_ coincidentally _ended up the Stark home during a terrible snow storm over winter break of their senior year of college. Dany having been in a minor car accident and needing somewhere to spend the night. Jon having surprised his siblings with a visit home. The pair had a heated discussions about their past, thus unveiling many misconceptions between them. True love prevailed in the end._

 **EXCERPTS FROM PART IV OF** _ **WHITE AS SNOW**_ **:**

A refresher for those that have already White as Snow in full. I still recommend reading the four part short story in full before reading this one-shot.

 **+++#1+++**

 _Jon wants to explain himself, "Dany, it's not that I don't want to see you, it's because - - "_

 _Cutting him off, "Please don't say anything else. Let's not fight, I have accepted how things are."_

 _"And what is that?" Jon asks._

 _"Let's see, I have always been the one to try with you. Never once have you tried to fight for me!" she mumbles painfully, hating how bitter she sounds._

 _His mouth falls open, thinking over their friendship over the years and he knows she has a point. He should have fought for her, been honest with her. "Dany, you are right, I made mistakes, and I just grew up doubting myself...in every aspect of my life."_

 _She gets so frustrated with Jon, angry tears filling her eyes. "Yes, your life sucked. It killed me all those years to see you hurting, but guess what?! You are not the only person that had problems in life. Although different, I was so lonely growing up. You never asked me about my problems... my drug addict brother, controlling father, all the times I felt so alone."_

 _Jon's eyes fills with tears, all this times he never was there for her. The person he loved the most. He felt sick._

 _"I was so stupid, I really thought..." Dany stops, catching herself. She isn't willing to go there. Not now._

 _"What? What did you think?" Jon pushes, desperately trying to blink back his tears._

 _Dany says, "I was just a stupid girl, I convinced myself that you loved me too. But we all know that actions speak louder than words. I see it now, you never cared for me, at least not the way that I wanted you to. And that is okay."_

 _Jon eyes flashing with pain while stepping closer to her, "I swear to you, I have loved you since I was eight years old! And I never stopped."_

 **+++#2+++**

 _"Jon, I need to be honest with you. I feel like you never once tried to win me back. You never tried to fix things between us. And that hurts me," she whispers painfully._

 _A look of confusion appears on Jon's face, "I hate I made you feel that way, and probably too late, but I did try! I wrote you!"_

 _"What?" Dany asks, genuinely confused._

 _They hear a commotion in the hallway and then quick, loud knocks on Jon's bedroom door._

 _Quickly opening the door to find a very upset Arya standing in the hallway. Arya begins to explain that she went into her mother's room to begin setting up so Dany could stay there tonight. When she went into the closet to get clean sheets she found something._

 _"Jon! I am so sorry, I see it now. I really see it. I can't deny it, mother must hate you so much to hurt you this way," Arya wipes angry tears off her cheeks, but they keep flowing._

 _"You wrote those letters while you were still here for winter break last year, and you begged me to mail them to Daenerys at Brown. I promised you I would mail them myself!" Arya gasps sadly, the pain clear on her face._

 _Dany's ears perk up at hearing her name, what is going on?_

 _"But I was busy, so I asked mother to drop them in the mail for me! She promised me she did," Arya frowns._

 _Jon looks at the small stack of his letters, he poured his heart out to Dany. Writing out all of the things he should have said to her in person. But she never saw them. Because his stepmother, Catelyn, never sent them. Of all the things this woman has done to him, even the cruel things when he was a child, this one hurts the most._

 _Jon then noticing the letters had all been opened, he cringes imagining that Catelyn probably read them all._

 **+++#3+++**

 _"Jon, may I read the letters now?" Dany asks softly, hoping he will say yes._

 _Jon nods his head for yes and places them in her hands. He meant every word he penned, she deserves to hear the truth. Even if it is too late now._

 _As Dany reads them she is overcome with emotion. His words are so open and raw._

 _He tells her about his childhood, the things she didn't see. The things he never showed her. He also tells her that meeting her at the lowest point in his life played a big role in who he was today. He describes what he thought of her, how kind and sweet she was. How he was amazed upon getting to know her that her inner beauty could be a hundred times more than her exterior beauty._

 _Jon then tells her how no girl ever compared to her. She was the person he compared everyone and anyone too. But he also was dealing with years and years of neglect and scorn at home. It made him feel small, while he saw her as strength and perfection._

 _Jon then tells her what it meant to him, to spend time with her as a young man. Realizing how his childhood adoration because a passion he didn't know existed. He admits that even thinking about her would be enough to make him feel desire, she was the literally the only person he could ever imagine being with._

 _From the first kiss they shared when they were fifteen, she set the standard for all others. She was his everything._

 _And then Jon tells her why he was so upset about her lies, he does admit that aside from being so sick of a life filled with lies and half-truths - a large part of it was his injured "pride" and he realized it shortly after. He also felt sick for the way he spoke to her, and he hated himself for walking away from her as she cried._

 _And then he promises her, that although he tried to be happy with another, he realized that no woman would ever compare to her or have his heart the way that she always would._

 _He ends his letter professing his love and begging her to give him a chance to prove himself to her. He knows he has a lot of work to do, and he doesn't expect anything from her. He just wants a chance to try, because he loves her and he believes that he can make her happy._

 _Jon ends his letter listing out his cell, address and email address and asking her to please let him know._

 _Dany puts the last letter back in the envelope, seeing that although all three have stamps and her name and address clearly written - - there is no sign of being processed through the post office. Catelyn never even tried to mail them._

 _Dany shakes with bitterness, that awful woman. Dany will never forgive Catelyn Stark for all that she had cost them._

 **+++#4+++**

 _Dany goes downstairs to join Jon in making dinner. He looks up nervously as she enters the kitchen._

 _Dany's heart is racing as she walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, the tension leaving his body as he pulls her close. They hold each other in silence for a few minutes until Dany can't wait any longer._

 _Placing her hand on his cheek, "I forgive you, Jon Snow." His eyes light up hearing the words._

 _Dany presses her lips to his as she moves her hand to gently pull on the dark curls at the base of his neck. Jon pulls her even closer, pressing their bodies together as their kisses deepen, their tongues exploring each other's mouth._

 _Taking a moment to breathe as she gasps, her knees shake as Jon squeezes her hips and kisses her jaw and neck gently._

 _"Jon, we have to do better. No more lies, no more hidden resentments, we need to talk to each other. No more secrets between us," Dany says as Jon kisses lower to suck on her collarbone.._

 _"Yes, I agree, Dany," Jon says firmly._

 _"You are right, and I know we can do it. You are still my best friend and the person I want to be honest with. I want to be that for you too," Jon pledges as the couple smiles and kiss slowly._

 _"Dany, will you be my girlfriend?" Jon asks slowly, feeling a little nervous._

 _"Absolutely, I love you, Jon Snow." Dany says with a huge smile._

 _"I love you too," Jon says kissing her._

 _Finally the lovers run upstairs giggling with anticipation and nervousness. In the hallway Dany grabs Jon's hand and pulls him away from his bedroom._

 _"Dany? My room is the other way, where are you going?" he asks with confusion._

 _She pulls him to Catelyn's bedroom and gives him a wicked smile. "I am taking you into her room so that we can make love all night long in her bed. And her shower, and her closet, her dresser, etc."_

 _Jon's eyes widen as his jaw literally drops._

 _"I imagine us, maybe five years from now, we will still be together of course," Dany whispers seductively in his ear as he nods in agreement, "suffering the company of your wicked evil stepmother at some random family function and we can share a smile, knowing that the first time you came in mouth was while lying on her bed."_

 _Dany gently bites his earlobe when finished and Jon has to breathe in and out to calm himself._

 _"I like how you think, my love," Jon laughs as they enter Catelyn's room and lock the door behind them._

 **+++#5+++**

 _The lovers collapse together on the bed, holding each other with adoration._

 _Jon's mouth gaping open as he tries to catch his breath. Making love to Dany is like nothing he has ever experienced before. He imagines it's the combination of her sweet body and his complete adoration of this woman that makes it extraordinary._

 _Dany can't stop smiling, never realizing how important this piece of a relationship is. Who knew? She wonders happily._

 _"Jon, I need to be honest with you," she says seriously, still breathing roughly to catch her breath. She smiles realizing her core is still pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm._

 _Jon rolls over to look at her carefully, "What is it? Are you okay?" Concern etched on his face._

 _Dany places her hand on his heart realizing it is pounding furiously, "I am never going to let you go, even if I need to chain you to a wall and make you my sex prisoner. I just wanted to be upfront about it."_

 _Jon bursts out laughing and holds her tight, kissing her passionately._

 _They look around the room, Dany commenting that Catelyn's dresser looks very sturdy._

 **+++o+++**

 **+++o+++ +++o+++**

 **++o+ Age 22 ~ Summer after College Graduation +o++**

"Jon, are you even listening to me?" Robb calls to his brother from across the room while getting his haircut. "I know you miss your woman, but today is literally my day. I am getting married, as best man I need you to focus. And when I say focus, I mean focus on _me!_ "

Jon chuckles, knowing his brother is partly right. He was zoned out and thinking about Dany. He hasn't seen her in three full weeks, the distance caused by their summer jobs is killing him.

"Actually, it is Talisa's day more than yours. She is the bride. You need to just relax!" Jon teases, laughing harder at the indignant scowl on Robb's face. Jon can't believe Robb has been acting like a larger diva than his bride during this wedding weekend.

"Speaking of relaxing, what time is Daenerys landing?" Robb asks carefully. "That sucks that her earlier flight was cancelled."

Jon and Daenerys Targaryen have been together for six months now, they did the long distance thing while Jon was finishing school at NYU and Dany at Brown. At least being close, the couple saw each other almost every weekend and have been very happy. This summer had been a challenge as both had made previous commitments that forced them to live in different states.

In NYC, Jon has a summer teaching practicum while in Chicago. While Dany is working at Targaryen Industries this summer. She is diving into the family business while her brother, Viserys, is in rehab once again. Her father was to accompany Dany to Robb and Talisa's wedding, but he needed to return to Europe to deal with her brother. The pressure on Dany has increased as it becomes more and more obvious that Viserys drug problem is not going to resolve itself anytime soon.

Hearing Robb mention his and Dany's relationship so loudly, Jon' eyes widen as he checks the room. He's making sure no one was around that could overhear Robb.

"I wish you could see the look on your face, you are the one that needs to relax. Mother isn't even at the hotel yet, she is at the church doing a final walkthrough with wedding planner and Talisa's mom," Robb explains. "I still don't understand why you and Dany have decided to keep your relationship a secret!"

"Of course you wouldn't," Jon sighs. "Catelyn is your mom and supports and adores you. Dany and I don't have anything remotely like that from your mom or Dany's father. We just wanted to enjoy each other and keep things as uncomplicated as possible."

Robb nods, he can't argue with that. He doesn't know a lot about Aerys Targaryen, but he does know that Jon and Catelyn have a very tumultuous relationship. Robb cringes remembering the terrible fit his mother had when Robb and Talisa told her that Jon would be his best man. She normally hides her great disdain for Jon in front of others, but she lost it. She was furious that Robb would even think to select Jon over Bran or Rick. Robb adores his younger brothers, but he wanted Jon as the best man.

Talisa was so shocked by her outburst that she left the room to give mother and son privacy. Robb refused to budge, and to this day has endured his mother's disappointed looks whenever Jon and the wedding are mentioned. Robb hasn't had the heart to even mention it to his brother. Robb also knows that Jon tries to avoid Catelyn at every turn.

Luckily there have been very few wedding events that needed the best man and mother of the groom to be together. Until now at least, with the wedding today, Robb knows that Jon and his mother will put their differences behind them for his and Talisa's big day.

"Your secret is safe with me! I just think it sucks that you and the woman you love will be at my kickass wedding and have to pretend you are just friends!" Robb laughs.

"No shit, I can't believe Dany's new flight won't make it time for me to even see her alone before the wedding. She feels terrible that she will have to miss the start of the ceremony," Jon reminds Robb. Dany and Talisa have become very close and she feels as though she is letting her friend down on her wedding day.

"It happens, please let her know not to give it a second thought," Robb tells Jon. "Talisa was sad but completely understands!"

Jon smiles, his heart skipping a beat. He can't wait to get Dany alone and hold her in his arms.

 **+++o+++ +++o+++**

"Dany! We have an extra seat at the bridal party table, since your father couldn't make it and you are a party of one, I squeezed you in," Talisa calls over her shoulder while posing for the professional wedding photos. "I have the actual seats assigned, it is table 1. You can't miss it!"

Dany smiles at her friend, seeing right through her plan to make sure that she gets to sit with Jon this evening.

Dany and Jon lock eyes, she can't believe they haven't had a moment alone to properly say hello after being apart for three weeks. It was rotten luck that her plane had so many mechanical issues, causing her delay.

But this is a wedding, of two people she cares deeply about. Today is about them. She and Jon will have their happy reunion after this is done.

Dany waves goodbye to all of the Starks and a few groomsmen she knows from Brown before entering the ballroom of the Kimberly Hotel in Manhattan. Everything is absolutely stunning, the cocktail hour is in full swing.

Dany sits at the large 12 person table while waiting for the bridal party to finish their photos. For nice chit chat Dany has a couple of other people at her table already, they are significant others of some of the bridal party that is still taking photos. Dany is pleased to see that her name tag was seated directly next to Jon. Even though they will be acting as only being friends, she longs to be close to him. She has missed him terribly.

Dany smiles as two of Talisa's bridesmaids rush over to table, they are giggling while checking each of the name tags at their table.

"Ugh! I told Talisa I wanted to sit next to him, he is single after all. Robb is on his other side, since he is the best man," a very pretty blond whispers to her friend, pouting.

Knowing immediately that the young woman is speaking about Jon, Dany feels her stomach drop. Why does this woman want to sit next to him? The bridesmaids direct their attention to Daenerys, examining her closely.

"Hi, I am Valerie. I was really hoping to sit next to the best man tonight. Would you be willing to switch seats-" she begins before being cut off by the arrival of the rest of the bridal party.

Daenerys is thankful for the interruption as she was completely caught off guard from the pretty woman's request. As Jon, takes his seat he smiles politely at Valerie and her other friend before greeting Dany. As they always maintain in public, he is friendly but gives away no inclination that there is anything special between them.

Jon steals sideways glances of his beautiful love sitting beside him. Her dress is exquisite, it is cream with black polka dots throughout. The top front dips down quite nicely to show off her incredible cleavage, the back is open to showcase her creamy skin. The bottom is more modest, an A-line dress that falls to the floor.

She looks amazing, Jon can't wait to have her alone in order to tell her exactly what he thinks of her dress.

Still reeling from hearing that Valerie woman talk about Jon. Dany reminds herself that it is an important night for Jon's family and pushes her brief interaction with Valerie aside. She smiles politely at Jon before congratulating Robb and Talisa. As the wedding meal begins, the salad course being served, it becomes obvious to Dany that 'Val' is interested in Jon, romantically. And she has been for a while.

As Robb and Talisa have left the table to begin visiting with their wedding guests, Val slides into Robb's seat so that she can talk to Jon. Dany sips on her wine, motioning for the server to bring her another glass. She is going to need it tonight, hoping the constant flow of alcohol in her mouth will help her to control her mouth this evening.

"Jon, you are so handsome. I'm still baffled that you are single," Val says sweetly while placing her hand on his arm. She smiles at him flirtatiously as Jon shifts uncomfortably. Stealing a side glance at Dany who rolls her eyes while taking a large sip of her wine. "How is your summer teaching practicum going? Teaching is such a noble profession."

"It is going well, Val. You are too kind," Jon says cautiously, moving his hand to grab his glass. Then taking a sip of his water. The movement of his arm making Val's hand fall off.

"I meant what I said last time we had drinks, I really want to go out on a date with you," Val purrs. "I mean a _real date_ this time."

Dany almost drops her wine glass. Thankfully it was already empty. Jon shoots Dany a sideways glance, praying she will understand that it's not what it sounds like.

"Val, it was nice meeting you at the bridal party gathering Robb and Talisa organized at the start of the summer. As I told you then, I am just not dating right now. I am flattered, but it is not a good time for me," Jon says firmly, frowning as Dany has basically turned her body away from him. She is now speaking to the couple on her other side. The groomsmen having been a student at Brown and in Robb's fraternity.

"Well, even if you aren't interested in 'dating' we are both young, single, attractive and at this wedding," Val says while leaning close to Jon and whispering in his ear. She speaks lowly so that Dany and everyone else at the table can't hear. Dany is seething when she sees that Jon's face turns red as his eyes guiltily meet hers.

Dany is growing more and more furious by the moment. This time she asks the server for red wine, if she ends up flinging her drink at Val she would like to maximize the damage.

Robb and Talisa return to the table, their eyes widening at seeing Val seated next to Jon. To Val's credit the moment she sees them, she jumps out of Robb's seat and motions for him to sit. Talisa shoots her friend a meaningful glance. She has told Val repeatedly to forget about Jon Snow, while also having her hands tied over the explaining the true reason.

"Dany…" Jon whispers, he hates what just happened. He knows he would be pretty upset if their roles had been reversed. Before he can continue a woman to Dany's right begins speaking to the table.

"Daenerys, whatever happened between you and Drogo? God, the two of you were such a sexy couple. That man had incredible sex appeal," the girlfriend of another of Robb's fraternity brothers asks. She has a huge smile and lifts her glass to Dany. "To Drogo, and his hotness!"

Dany laughs uncomfortably while raising her glass as well, along with the other women at the table who know Drogo from their time at Brown University. Jon lowers his eyes, remembering the beast of a man he met New Years of his junior year. Jon is not a complete idiot, knowing that Drogo is a very attractive guy. Shit, even Drogo knew it.

"Well?" another woman pushes, looking Dany pointedly.

"Nothing that interesting to tell. We dated while in college, but we weren't a great match," Dany says quietly. "Drogo and I ended on good terms, but we don't stay in touch."

Dany smiles and takes another sip of her drink while another woman speaks. "He is starting this fall at Harvard Law, he couldn't be in Robb's wedding because he is doing volunteer work in Bolivia this summer."

Dany looks surprised, not having known. She wasn't lying, they did end on good terms. She is happy to hear his dream of Harvard Law worked out.

Jon remains blank faced during the entire Drogo conversation. What could he possibly say.

It is announced that it is time for the bride and groom to share their first dance while everyone watches from their seats. All eyes focused as Robb leads his lovely wife to the dance floor, Jon turns to talk to Dany.

"Dany, I am so sorry about that. You have to know that I-" Jon whispers.

"That you what? Had some woman hitting on you all damned summer long, and never bothered to mention it to me? A woman I'd get to meet at this wedding," Dany hisses quietly while turning her chair to face the dance floor. She is pretty pissed, the glass of wine in her hand helping to calm her down, but not a hundred percent successful.

Jon frowns, deciding he's better off keeping his mouth shut. Especially since he doesn't want to make a scene at his brother's wedding reception.

As the song winds down, the DJ welcomes other couples to join the love birds on the dance floor. Jon stands and offers Dany his hand, asking her to dance. If they share a dance, he is hopeful they can talk things out and move past it. Plus he would like any excuse to hold her.

"No thank you, Jon. I just flew in to town and rushed to the wedding straight from the airport. I am really tired," Dany says politely, although her eyes flashing with anger.

Jon frowns at his girlfriend, disappointed she is saying no to a dance. Pissed or not, he knows she has missed him.

"Jon, I would love to dance with you. Let's go!" Val says cheerfully as a sense of dread fills Jon's stomach. Val rises from her seat, an eager smile on her lips.

He is still standing, and the entire table heard Dany decline. What excuse could he possible give to not dance with Val. She is a nice girl and all, just not anyone he'd ever want to date. She's a little too aggressive which is a turn off for him after dating Ygritte and having been miserable.

Clearing his throat, Jon finally nods in agreement, motioning for Val to lead the way to the dance floor. He steals a glance at Dany who has her face in her wine glass again.

Dany stews in her anger while the slow song plays, she refuses to look in the direction of the dance floor to see Jon and Val dancing. She is suddenly sad, realizing it was petty of her to say no to a dance with her boyfriend. The man she loves, the man she knows loves her.

The song ends and Jon quickly returns to the table, his eyes desperately seeking her out. Dany smiles at him softly. He rushes to sit by her side, whispering in her ear. "Let's just step out for a moment. It kills me that I haven't held you, it's been over three weeks. Please, Dany."

Dany nods yes as the DJ announces it is time for the father of the bride speech. Jon groans quietly at the timing. Dany smiles as Talisa and Robb rush to take their seats, remembering this is their day. Jon and Dany shrug in defeat, knowing their place is at the table for now.

"I suggest you get really comfortable, my dad has been planning his speech for months. Mom says it is going to be painfully long!" Talisa giggles while leaning into Robb, getting comfortable. The table laughs and smiles as her father reaches the podium, pulling out a small stack of index cards to serve as his guide. Jon and Dany share a look and smile at each other.

As Val returns to the table to take her seat, she quickly leans down to whisper in Jon's ear while slipping him a plastic key card. "I really enjoyed our dance, I know you don't want to date. But you should just spend the night with me, no strings attached."

Jon's eyes widen in horror, shocked at what Val just said. He turns to apologize to Dany, who gives me him an irritated look.

In that moment the father of the bride speech begins, everyone focuses on him. As the speech continues Jon can feel Val's eyes burning into him. She is waiting for him to give her a sign that he will be coming to her room that night.

Jon frowns, he can't even get Robb's attention because of the way Robb and Talisa have turned their chairs to face her father. Jon is feeling desperate and wanted to get some advice from his now married brother.

Jon groans quietly, feeling defeated. He hopes that Dany will still be willing to talk to him after the father of the bride speech. He considers throwing Val's key card at her from across the table but decides that would be too crass. She is a quite the aggressor. In his mind he nicknames her _Ygritte No. 2_ , not that he would ever tell Dany that. Even though the nickname is not a compliment, he's sure Dany wouldn't appreciate the humor.

Jon sighs in defeat, leaning back in his chair with his legs extended out in front of him at the table. Listening to the speech, realizing that Talisa's dad is just now speaking about his thoughts when his wife was still pregnant with the bride, Jon predicts that this speech is going to take a minimum of twenty minutes.

Suddenly Jon feels Dany's hand lying directly on the crotch area of his pants. He jumps slightly, meeting her eyes. His beautiful girlfriend smiles at him innocently, as if her hand wasn't touching his dick above his clothes. Jon looks around nervously, thankfully the long table cloth covers his waist and it isn't possible to tell that Dany's arm is on his lap and not her own while under the table.

Dany watches the speech while stroking up and down Jon's shaft over his dress pants. Jon bites the inside of his cheek, trying to relax as his cock hardens. Dany is stroking him, he's now aroused enough that she can make out the thick head of his cock as it strains against his pants. She circles the head with her fingers, even pressing the tip over his pants.

Jon momentarily closes his eyes, the pleasure he feels growing as each moment passes. It takes her just a moment, and she does it quickly, to pop the button of his slacks before lowering the zipper.

"Dany…" Jon whispers hoarsely in warning. Feeling her hand slip down his pants as she wraps her fingers around his hard cock causing him to lose the ability to speak. Jon has to close his eyes to fight off the urge to buck his hips into her hand.

Dany smiles smugly as she pulls his cock out of his pants and fists his shaft before stroking him up and down, Jon almost jumps out of his seat. His face now bright red, he's shocked Dany actually pulled his dick out of his pants in the middle of the father of the bride speech.

Jon steals glances at his beautiful woman, Dany looks completely innocent as she appears to concentrate on Talisa's father. She is driving him insane with lust. Jon decides to lean back in his chair and enjoy the pleasure she is giving him.

Dany begins pressing her thumb against the ridge where his tip meets the shaft, she _knows_ that spot puts him over the edge. Jon's fights to control his breathing, feeling his balls start to tighten. He places his hand on Dany's wrist as she works his cock. He needs her to stop. He can't cum while sitting at this table.

Dany smirks as she tries to keep pleasuring him. Jon tightens his hold on her wrist, signaling that he is serious.

"Stop," he mumbles. "Now."

Dany frowns playfully at him, her eyes bright but also glazed. Probably from all of the wine she has had to drink.

Jon makes the quick decision to push his penis back in his pants before Dany can finish her little game. She frowns at him as he pulls out his dress shirt. Jon looks around the room, no one has noticed what they were doing.

Unable to take another moment Jon grabs Daenerys's hand and leads her out of the ballroom without making eye contact with any other guests. Jon guides her to walk in front of him, also hiding the view of his groin area.

"Where are we going?" Dany whispers playfully, she loves how worked up Jon is. He looks ready to burst.

"Somewhere private," Jon snaps. He needs to be with her.

Jon leads Dany through the hallway and onto the rooftop bar that has amazing views of the city. Jon remembers hearing that it is reserved for the wedding, but guests would not be invited to enjoy drinks outside until the after party. Jon will finally have Dany all to himself. He needs her desperately.

"Jon, this is beautiful? Is this part of the wedding?" Dany asks, taking in the elegant rooftop with incredible views of the NYC skyline

"It will be, later. Right now, we are alone…and I need you," Jon says darkly, admiring her dress again, her face flushing as she realizes how serious he is. She knows he is going to make love to her, or fuck her, or probably both.

Jon pulls Dany towards the far end of the rooftop bar, his excitement growing even more now that he knows he is about to take her, and hard.

"You were very wicked, teasing my dick while we were at that table. When you knew damn well that I couldn't do anything about it," Jon chastises her as he moves to sit on one of the longue chairs.

Dany gasps, eying him curiously. "And what do you want now?" She asks softly.

"Now? I want one thing," he says while moving her to stand in front of him as he sits. Bending down, Jon puts his hands on her ankles before slowing moving both of his hands up her toned legs under her dress. "I want you to ride my cock until I come hard."

Dany gasps at his crudeness. Feeling herself get wet with lust again. She was already getting excited during the incredible hand job she just gave him. She loved touching his cock while that tramp flirted with him. Jon is her man, and she will never let him go.

Dany looks around the open rooftop bar, there are even other buildings that have a clear view of the space.

"Jon, no way. This is a public place and your brother's wedding. Anyone could come up here at any time," she pleads. Yes, she wants to be with him but is afraid they will get caught.

"Then you better get to work, Daenerys Targaryen. I need you on my dick, and now," Jon demands while pushing his face into her breasts. Jon's _teeth_ moves one side of the front of her dress over, exposing her breast. Dany mewls with anticipation. Jon's tongue licks her hardened nipple, his hands massaging her ass cheeks. Dany moans loudly as Jon roughly pulls her down to sit on his lap, pushing up the front of her dress so the material is not between them.

Dany rocks her hips against the bulge in his pants, panting as Jon sucks on her breast. Holding her hips tightly Jon leans up to kiss her mouth, then telling her, "You pulled my cock out while were at the table, I want you to do it again now."

Dany nods obediently, moving her hand to Jon's pants. The moment she lowers the zipper his hard dick springs out. She whimpers as she touches him, Jon simultaneously positioning her over him. He needs her now. Dany and Jon cry out as she lowers herself on top of his cock.

"Don't hold back, I want to feel every part of you," Jon begs as Dany begins bouncing on his dick. Having been wound so tightly with jealousy all evening Dany finds herself riding him wantonly.

"Yeah, baby. Just like that," Jon moans while kissing her cleavage, her neck. Adding to the friction of her sweetness around him, he had only moved her thong to the side as she took him in, so the material is rubbing the side of his shaft while as she moves up and down.

"Jon, you feel so good. Fuck!" Dany cries as she feels her body tightening around him. Dany moans loudly as the shockwaves move through her. Jon uses his hands to move her hips while he continues thrusts up to chase his release.

Just as Jon is getting close he hears a voice outside with them.

"Jon! Are you out here?" someone calls from the entrance of the rooftop bar.

Dany gasps, shocked. Jon pulls her closer to him, making sure the bottom of her dress is covering them. She is still on his lap and facing him.

Dany stands quickly, as Jon once again pushes his hard dick back in his pants.

"Who's there?" Jon barks, annoyed while also freaking out at the same time.

"It's me, Sam. Um, I think you better get back to the reception right away," Sam calls, it is obvious that he is not going to get any closer to the couple. Dany's cheeks are bright red. Jon can't believe this is even happening. He is pretty sure Sam knew exactly what they were doing, or else he would have just walked over to talk to them.

"I'll be there in a minute. Thanks, Sam," Jon says while trying to calm himself and Dany. Jon kisses her hand with reassurance, she looks mortified. Thankfully it was Sam that went to find him. Imagine if it had been one of his sisters or something.

"Jon, they announced your best man speech…and then it became obvious you weren't there…." Sam stutters. It's obvious he is so uncomfortable. "You need to hurry, Jon. I'll see you back in there."

"Fuck! It is time for my speech already?" Jon hisses as he fixes his clothing. Dany's eyes widen in horror.

"Just go, you will do great. I don't think we should walk in together. Just go!" Dany whispers, glances at the entrance to the rooftop bar, Sam has already left.

Jon rushes down the hall, stopping to check himself in a mirror. He takes a moment to make himself look presentable, which is hard to do.

Entering the ballroom the wedding guests burst into cheers at seeing Jon return. Robb and Talisa are laughing and smiling, they aren't upset at all. Jon apologizes once before diving into his best man speech, which he nails flawlessly. Dany had helped him practice over the phone a dozen times over the last two weeks.

As Jon is speaking and looking into the captivated crowd he accidentally locks eyes with his stepmother, Catelyn. She glares at him hatefully, a terrible scowl on her face.

Jon quickly looks away, he can't worry about her right now. Today is about Robb, and his speech is about what a fantastic brother and friend Robb is and how happy he is that Robb found someone amazing to share his life with.

As Dany glides quietly into the ballroom she is sad to hear that she has already missed a third of Jon's speech. Instead of calling attention to herself by walking across the floor to the main table she takes an empty seat at the back of the room.

As Dany continues to listen quietly she feels a chill down her spine, she knows she is being watched. Stealing a glance around the room, all faces are turned away from her and listening to Jon. Dany notes that Val looks enthralled as she watches Jon from the head table. Dany notices that all the wedding guests are looking at Jon.

That is until Dany sees Catelyn Stark is staring at her intently. The woman was actively glaring at her and once they lock eyes the older woman scowls at her and shakes her head in disgust.

Dany frowns but quickly turns away. Dany reminds herself that Catelyn has no idea she and Jon are dating. Dany wants to believe that Catelyn is furious that Jon was late for his speech and is just mad in general.

Sighing, Dany sits back to admire the end of the heartfelt speech Jon gives. This moment is about him, and he deserves her undivided attention.

 **+++o+++**

As the wedding winds down, Dany is able to steal a moment alone with Jon while he is chatting with Arya.

"Jon, does your stepmother know that we are together?" Dany asks Jon quietly, making sure that no one other than he and Arya can hear her.

"No way, she has no idea. Why?" Jon asks.

Suddenly Arya is laughing, "You guys are kidding right?"

The couple look confused before telling Arya that they have purposely been quiet about their relationship. That is why they asked her not to mention it to her mom.

Arya gasps loudly, she had no idea they were serious about that.

"Guys, my mother has known about you since the day she got back from her Colorado New Year's Ski trip!" Arya shares.

"Wait, what?" Jon says, shocked that his manipulative stepmother has known for many months about he and Dany. "How?"

Arya blushes, but decides that she needs to tell them the entire story.

"Well, I was really upset with her this past winter. You know, when I found out that she didn't mail Jon's letter and that she even had the nerve to read them. As you know… After your weekend of _love_ in mother's room, I had offered to make the room spotless again. You guys were in a rush and leaving to retrieve Dany's car," Arya says sheepishly. "Well…"

"Well, what? Arya…" Jon asks, not seeing where this story was going.

"Well that bedroom was trashed, I mean really guys," Arya says with a laugh, she loves to tease Jon about his great passion for Daenerys Targaryen.

Clearing her throat and wanting to change the subject from the hot sex she and Jon had their first few times together, Dany motions for Arya to finish her story.

"I decided to leave it as is, so mom found it in that condition when she got back from her CO Ski trip!" Arya laughs.

Jon and Dany lock eyes, horrified at hearing this. They had sex _all over_ that bedroom that weekend.

 **++o+ Flashback +o++**

"Arya! What happened to my room?! Did you have a party while I was in Colorado?" Catelyn cries in disbelief. The soiled sheets on her bed being the most disturbing. If she finds out that Arya is sleeping with some random boy, Catelyn will lose her mind.

"Oh mother, I owe you an apology," Arya says calmly. "You see, Jon and Daenerys finally resolved all of their issues and became a couple. They ended up staying in your room over their visit. And I don't say that lightly…these two barely left your bedroom."

A look of horror appears on Catelyn's face, the image of _that boy_ and the Targaryen heir having sex all over her bedroom making her sick with disgust.

"You see, I had promised to completely clean your bedroom…Just like you had promised me that you would just drop Jon's letters for Dany by the post office," Arya frowns at her mother, to this day she hates how low her own mother was willing to stoop…just to be hurtful to her own stepson.

Catelyn steps back in horror, instantly realizing that Arya must have found the hidden letters in her own closet.

"Arya…" Catelyn starts, wanting to make things right. The look of disappointment in your youngest daughter's eyes is eating away at her.

"Save it mother. What you did to Jon and even Daenerys was cruel. Enjoy cleaning your own room, the good news is that they are in love and are going to be really happy together from here on out. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" Arya snaps before leaving her mother's bedroom and closing the door behind her.

 **++o+ Flashback End +o++**

Jon and Dany are stunned as Arya goes over her story, and what happened with Jon's stepmother. Arya then kisses her brother on the cheek and gives Daenerys a hug before excusing herself.

Jon pulls Dany into his arms, smiling sweetly at her. "What do you say, Targaryen?"

"About what?" Dany whispers while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to hide any more. I love what we have, I want to celebrate it," Jon tells her. "Besides, beating these aggressive women off with a stick is getting exhausting to me. I'm hoping once they know I have a girlfriend that the will finally back off… There are just so many of them."

Dany pinches Jon's side and then smiles as he laughs. Her previous agony over Val no longer something that irritates her. Dany knows that Jon adores her, only her.

"Let's do it, Jon Snow. I love you and I don't want to hide it anymore. But I think we should make our relationship status known after all of the wedding festivities are finished," Dany concludes. "Today is Robb and Talisa's special day. We can tell people sometime next week."

"I agree. And now I want to finish this evening right, and then go to bed with the woman I love most in the world," Jon sighs softly. "I have loved you my entire life, Dany. And I will never stop."

"I love you too Jon Snow, I can't wait to be with you tonight," Dany says before leaning into a soft kiss.

Jon leads his woman to the dance floor, and pulls her close for the rest of the wedding reception. They enjoy their time together, while also hopeful about what their future will bring.

 **++o+ Story End +o++**


End file.
